


The Cold...

by GoldenEnderFox



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Denied Marriage Proposal, F/F, Lost In The Woods (Disney Song), Marriage Proposal, Post-Break Up, Slight fluff, major angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21653629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEnderFox/pseuds/GoldenEnderFox
Summary: The cold had always bothered Honeymaren... Water has memories... Memories haunt Elsa...
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	The Cold...

**The cold bothers Honeymaren. Water has memories. Memories that Elsa doesn't want to see.  
(Elsamaren Break-Up fic during/post)**

**-x-**

Cold.

It shouldn't bother her.

_No. It doesn't bother me._

She needed to remind herself that almost every day.

Elsa kept her back to the door and her knees to her chest, her eyes watered. She tried... Oh, she tried not to let the cold bother her. Ice had slowly crept from underneath her form and spread across the room. Broken snowflakes fell from the sky, snow piled up on the ground.

_Knock knock knock._

"Elsa?" Anna's voice called, softly.

Elsa hadn't been in this position in so many years. So many. She never wanted to be in this situation again. But here she was.

 _Silence._ Footsteps soon echoed down the hall, away from Elsa's locked door. She wanted to call out. She did. But she needed time alone. A lot of it.

For the past few days, Elsa had figured something out. She figured out that her powers liked to mock her. Her ice had started to thaw on its own in the centre of her old Arendelle bedroom, thus creating memories. Unwanted memories.

**-x Memory x-**

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" Honeymaren asked her, a small bag was in her hand - filled with coal and a carrot.

Her eyes lit up, "A snowman?" Elsa wondered, walking towards her, "Sure."

Honeymaren leaned up and pecked the blonde on the cheek, "No cheating, this time. No powers. No magic."

"I'll try not to," Elsa muttered as a blush crept across her face, her girlfriend grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the camp and into the snowy forest. Elsa could only focus on the comfort of Honeymaren's hand that held hers tightly.

"Here will do," Maren nodded, stopping in her tracks. She placed the bag down into the snow before turning to face Elsa. Honeymaren giggled, "You? Blush? Never!" she became over-dramatic before leaning up to kiss her softly.

Elsa stumbled at the sudden contact, the pair soon landed in a heap of snow. Their laughter could probably be heard far and wide.

Looking up at the woman above her, Elsa sighed contently, "You have snow all over you now," she cautiously put a hand onto the brunette's cheek.

She shrugged, leaning down to kiss the Goddess again, "The cold never bothered me anyway," she smirked.

Elsa rolled her eyes in response.

**-x Memory x-**

" _Stop,_ " Elsa groaned. She kept her back to the door as she looked down at her hands, "You keep showing me these... memories. I don't want to see them!"

" _A week is long enough, Elsa... Surely..._ " Anna sighed, her head against the other side of the door.

Elsa winced and remained silent.

She didn't deserve to be out there. Not now. Not ever. Not after what she did.

**-x Memory x-**

"This is... _Wow..._ " Honeymaren said in nothing more than a whisper. Her eyes glistened underneath the sunlight that bounced off the grand ice palace, "You... made this?" her hands caressed the icy railing as she started to climb up to the second floor of the palace.

Elsa shrugged, standing at the foot of the stairs looking up at her, "It's nothing really..."

"Yeah, okay," Honeymaren rolled her eyes as she stopped walking, her eyes met Elsa's as she looked down the flight of stairs, "You coming or? Am I gonna have to warm up that ice bed you mentioned on my own?"

Elsa swears she could feel drool coming out of her mouth, "Er- Yep! Y-Yes! I'm coming!" she quickly headed up the stairs.

"Someone's eager," Maren teased, winking.

"Are y-you sure you don't want... a blanket or..." she trailed off, losing her train of thought, "I don't want you to get a cold."

"The cold never bothered me anyway," the brunette smirked, making sure to shake her hips as she climbed the last few steps.

**-x Memory x-**

" _You're seriously going to sit in there for another month, Elsa?!_ " Anna grew impatient.

_Silence. Again._

Elsa hated shutting her sister out. But she had to. She had to face her punishment alone.

**-x Memory x-**

"So this is Arendelle?" Honeymaren wondered, her eyes scanning the countless buildings.

Elsa nodded, nervously, "Y-Yes. The castle is just up there," she motioned up towards a path. The blonde started to sweat as she noticed Honeymaren trying to grab her hand, she quickly stepped away in order to find a distraction, "Oh, look at this... Interesting... bug..." she muttered.

"Elsa?" Honeymaren asked, confused.

The pair walked through the kingdom. Elsa acted as if nothing was wrong. Honeymaren had to keep her emotions in check... Elsa was comfortable with holding the hand of every other girl in the Kingdom, greeting them and telling them how 'beautiful' and 'amazing' they looked today.

Elsa had never complimented her like that before.

So when the time came for their hands to finally connect.

Honeymaren felt as if the blonde's cold hand was a little bit too cold.

**-x Memory x-**

Two months. Behind closed doors. Alone.

"I deserve this," she didn't bother trying to stop the memories anymore.

She had given up.

**-x Memory x-**

"Honestly, Honeymaren!" Elsa scoffed, turning away, "You need to stop worrying so much!"

_But is this what it feels like to be growing apart?_

Honeymaren let her anger out, "You can't be serious, Elsa! Where is it that you run off to everyday, again? Remind me," she had a hard glare on the back of Elsa's head.

_When did I become the one who's always chasing your heart?_

"Ahtohallan. You know this."

_North is South. Right is left. When you're gone._

"Oh, yeah. That death pit that's over the Dark Sea!" she groaned in complete frustration, " _'Don't worry! Nokk can handle it!'_ "

_I'm the one who sees you home._

"Well, he can-"

_Up is down._

"No. He can't. You push him _everyday._ He's going to miss a step or misjudge a wave or-"

_Day is night._

"He's a spirit!" Elsa exclaimed, "He can take care of himself. And I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone else trying to control what I do."

_When you're not there._

They hadn't fought in so long. They had always been petty little arguments. But this... This felt different. Maren's heart ached. And Elsa was selfish.

_Wondering if you still care._

Honeymaren wanted to go and hug her. To tell her that she cares about her and doesn't want her dying because of some stupid obsession she has with Ahtohallan. But Elsa didn't deserve that.

_I can't wait._

The brunette stopped looking at the back of Elsa's head, and turned back towards the camp, "The cold is starting to bother me," she muttered, "I'm going back to camp. Have fun at Ahtohallan."

_For a sign._

Elsa didn't even bother to look at her. She headed off in the opposite direction. Ahtohallan was the only place she wanted to be right now.

Honeymaren had never felt so alone.

" _It's always fine,_ " Honeymaren muttered to herself. Elsa always used that excuse. _'It's fine!'_.

She let the tears fall. Here she was. Standing. Alone. _Lost in the woods_.

_Her hand clutched the metal ring tightly._

Screw the Northuldra proposal. Screw the Arendelle proposal. Screw the proposal in general.

But still... she kept that ring in her hand.

**-x Memory x-**

Tears hit the floor. Elsa tried to stop them. Water has memories. Water is bad.

**-x Memory x-**

"Honey?" Elsa asked, sadness washed over her.

"What do you want, Elsa?" she questioned, annoyed by the sudden gust of cold air that had entered the tent.

Elsa scooted into the tent... She lay down next to Honeymaren. Back-to-back.

Silence. An uncomfortable one.

"Honey... I love you," Elsa croaked, her eyes were heavy and sore.

Honeymaren sighed, "Elsa. I can't keep doing this," they remained facing away from eachother. Elsa desperately wanted to turn over and pull the brunette into the tightest hug ever. And never let go.

"Please. Honey," she whispered, "Just... tell me you'll love me no matter what."

The brunette felt the tears in her eyes well up fast. She clenched them shut and shook her head, "I will," it was an empty promise.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said.

"It's fine," Maren replied, not wanting to get into an argument. She then shivered, "The cold's bothering me. You forgot to shut the tent."

Elsa moved to close the tent properly before laying herself back down.

The pair remained back-to-back all night.

No more words were spoken.

**-x Memory x-**

"I'm sorry," Elsa said to nobody. She wished that Honeymaren could hear it. Like how she heard the Siren.

Elsa wanted to be Honeymaren's Siren.

But she was gone.

**-x Memory x-**

"You don't want to disappoint Arendelle?! Are you kidding me?!" Honeymaren scoffed, "Okay, I get it, Elsa. I'm not good enough for you. You will never break out of your stupid little shell. I don't know how much longer I can go on."

"No, Honey. Y-You're more than good enough-"

Maren put a hand up, "I've had it, Elsa. I've been dancing around you for years. You never seem to care anymore. I think it would be best if you went back to Arendelle. Back to the people you actually care about."

_Her hand clutched the ring._

"But I belong here," Elsa tried to reason, "With yo-"

"You have never belonged here, Elsa. Ever. You have only ever cared about yourself and what Arendelle thinks of you. All these years I have wasted on you, Elsa," she turned away, "Your coldness has always bothered me."

_Her hand no longer clutched the ring._

The other Spirits could do whatever they wanted with it. As long as they didn't give it to Elsa.

**-x Memory x-**

Elsa's eyes focused on the memory of the ring falling to the forest floor. She crawled over, and picked it up.

More tears. She couldn't conceal them.

The ring disintegrated, along with the rest of the memory.

Returning to her place at the door, her back firm against it - she remained in that room.

She accepted her punishment. Her selfishness had gotten her here. And she would sit here until her punishment ceased.

_Besides... She still had a few years of memories left to go over. Her nightmare had only just begun._


End file.
